Misery Loves Company
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Quote and Curly Brace defeated Ballos. Now the whole gang lives on an island of fun and mystery. As Balrog annoys Misery, Balrog decides to go away in an attempt to make her miss him. And it works, but too well. In-progress


Quote, Curly Brace, Balrog, and Misery had decided to live out their lives on an uncharted seemingly peaceful island after their adventures. Things had been going fairly well for Quote and Brace. As for Misery and Balrog, although they usually were the best of friends, this had changed somewhat. Balrog was always annoying Misery, jumping down from palm trees and shouting "HUZZAH" whenever she tried to read a book or use her computer. He was only trying to get her attention, but Balrog had considerably odd ways of getting peoples attention.  
>"I'm trying to write my blog, Balrog!" yelled Misery.<br>"Keep trying!" said Balrog, stomping the ground, causing coconuts to fall to the ground.  
>"Wanna play catch with a coconut?" asked Balrog.<br>"NO, you crazy toaster lunchbox, or whatever you are!" yelled Misery. Balrog ran away sobbing.

"I'm not a toaster I'll tell you that" said Balrog, remembering the time Quote tried to plug him into a wall outlet. Misery sighed, and took one more glance at Balrog.

"I'm sorry, I'm just moody today I guess! Talk to me tomorrow maybe!" said Misery, tossing her blue hair behind her back. But it was too late. Balrog had run off, away from Misery, and came across Quote and Curly Brace, who were holding hands, watching the sunset. The image of him and Misery holding hands in front of the same sunset briefly entered Balrog's mind. He had feelings for Misery, but never had the courage to tell her, even back when they were working for the Doctor. He felt sad and rejected. He didn't know what to do, and was hoping the sight of Quote and Brace would cheer him up, but now? Not so much. He decided to retreat to his island hut, to grab his Ukulele and hula skirt, thinking it would impress Misery. It did not work. So he decided to flatter her.

"The untamed wild radiant beauty of your blue hair is matched by nothing else, and is as majestic and infinite as the waters of the ocean" said Balrog.  
>"I bet you tell that to all the girls, you crazy wannabe cassenova of a toaster lunchbox!" yelled Misery, as Balrog played the ukelele very poorly. So with dejected eyes, Balrog headed back. He leaped atop a coconut tree, and pounded the ground, causing coconuts to fall on Quote and Curly Brace.<br>"Misery doesn't like me anymore!" protested Balrog.  
>"Hmm, that's too bad," said Quote thoughtfully. "I think you should take a vacation from her, and maybe she'll start to miss her former partner in<p>

crime!"

"Where to?" asked Balrog.

"How about Mango Tree Island, it's a safe place southeast of here. We'll claim you went back to the crumbling island from the sky to try to save the life of one of your Mimiga friends! Oh, and take this Polar Star, it's not my best gun, but it'll protect you!" said Quote.

"Okay!" said Balrog.

Weeks after Balrog had left...

"Wow, I never realized how lonely life can get without Balrog!" said Misery. "I'm going to have to make my own Balrog. That's what I'll do. I'll make it out of cardboard. And I'll let him know that he can stomp the ground as much as he wants to! And I'll let him know my real feelings for him" said Misery, who was feeling quite miserable. Quote came by.

"Will I ever see Balrog again?" Misery asked.

Quote shook his head. "You might not!" said Quote. Misery punched the ground with her fists.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you Balrog. You were such a handsome little toaster lunchbox too!" she said.

"You could send him a letter. And then he could send letters back!" suggested Quote.

"Hmm, I suppose I could. You know, it's really difficult without Balrog. He used to always bring me red wine, and fetch me my spellbooks" said Misery. "And when I bathe, every time I use bar soap I think of how Balrog was so affectionate" she added.

"That's...sweet, I think!" said Quote.

"Yeah," said Misery. "I'll get started on a letter right now.

To be continued...


End file.
